


recklessly, heedlessly

by codesandhearts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Biting, Blow Jobs, M/M, nico is 17 percy is 19, no beta we die like men, tried to write pure smut but there are Feelings in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codesandhearts/pseuds/codesandhearts
Summary: Walking towards him, with,is that black nail polish on his fingers?, Nico isdangerous.The ‘oh my god I’m back from college and my brother’s friend unexpectedly got hot’ au no one asked for
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 319





	recklessly, heedlessly

**Author's Note:**

> why am i here how did i get here quarantine has Done things to me 
> 
> does anyone even go here anymore
> 
> title from robyn's hang with me

The car breaks down twice, to no one’s surprise. The only way he’s still sane is due to the fact that it’s actually a nice day out, so he doesn’t have to feel his ass sweat against his mom’s car’s old leather seat. It still warrants a sleeveless top and shorts but when Percy finally arrives at his house, the air is cool.

It’s almost evening when he arrives, the sky above him turning a dusty purple, and the lights are on from inside the house. He hears the laughter, the voices, recognizes Tyson, and a few others that feel too far away to pinpoint. It’s Wednesday, so it’ll be Mom and Paul’s date night, but he can’t wait to see her face, after about ten showers and the same amount of pizza. Man, he’s glad he’s home. Coming home a day early is a surprise, so they’re not expecting it, so Percy doesn’t yet have to deal with the inevitable ‘coming home after your first successful year at college woohoo you didn’t fail’ party yet, where he’ll be reunited with Grover, with Annabeth, who he hasn’t seen since before he left. They broke up amicably, though Annabeth’s exact words were somewhere along the lines of ‘I need to focus on architecture and find myself.’ they’re still friends, which he’s endlessly thankful for, if only for the fact that she’s the person he can call when he’s drunk and moaning about how hard his major is (“Why marine biology? Why did they accept me? Don’t they know I’m _stupid_? Annie, why did I do this to myself?” To which she will eruditely reply, “shut up,” and go on about his endless merits that he will never hear when he’s sober). 

He really doesn’t want to unload yet but knows his mom will give him an earful if he doesn’t at least start, so he grabs the first few boxes and rings the doorbell. He grew up with just his mom in a dingy New York City apartment, but then Tyson came when their dad couldn't take care of him anymore, then Paul, and his baby sister coming in a few months, they got an upgrade. He misses it, sometimes, just his mom and him, but Paul will crack a joke and his mother will follow it with giggling laughter and he thinks, yeah this is good, too.

Tyson opens the door. His eyes go wide and yells out, “Percy!” with about a dozen exclamation points and tackles him into a big hug.

Percy is woefully unprepared for it, which shouldn’t be the case because he knows Tyson’s propensity for bear hugs, so he just tries to tap his chin against Tyson’s shoulder as a show of affection, what with his boxes and a heavy backpack still on him. “Hey, big guy. Surprise!”

He hears shuffling inside the house.

“Oh, my friends are here, we’re just watching a movie,” Tyson says, sheepish when he pulls away. He takes Percy’s boxes like they’re no big deal and it’s freakish how tall and strong his brother is considering Percy’s the one who’s older by two years. “Sorry.”

“Nah, no worries, big guy. I’ll probably join you guys,” Percy says, “it’ll be nice to be around people who aren’t talking about college all the time.”

“We’ll order pizza!” Tyson says excitedly and proceeds to go upstairs with Percy’s boxes. Tyson’s a shy kid, excited but withdrawn, so there are only a few people he interacts with at school. The kid Leo, who has the same passion for shop class as Tyson does, and Nico, who somehow got caught in their orbit. He wears black clothes and never brushes his hair, people call him Lord of the Dead, but he's harmless, most of the time. But Nico surfaces from the kitchen, holding a bottle of Coke and Percy swallows.

Nico’s grown. A few inches taller, he’s probably Percy’s height now, still lanky but the black t-shirt he has on shows off the growing definition in his arms. And the hair, god, with an undercut, but bangs over his eyes, his cheekbones, _jesus_ , he’s not harmless now. Walking towards him, with, _is that black nail polish on his fingers?_ , Nico is dangerous.

“Um, hi,” Percy says stupidly. This is ridiculous, he’s seen this kid yelling out monsters while playing Mythomagic. But his shirt is riding up, showing the tiniest bit of pale skin and Percy wants to _bite_.

“Hi,” Nico says nonchalantly, not noticing that Percy’s entire world is shifting, that he is at this moment very strategically trying to find a time where he can bite down on his fist, jerk off and come _hard_. “Sorry we took over the living room.”

“Not the first time.” Percy shrugs.

Nico laughs, a small thing, and Percy’s world opens, staring at this kid. “Guess not.”

“Pizza’s coming!” Tyson announces, and the spell temporarily breaks and his brother comes down the stairs to squish himself on Mom’s favorite chair in front of the TV. They’re watching Fast and Furious, a marathon, it looks like.

When he looks back at Nico, the kid averts his eyes and a pale pink surfaces on Nico’s cheek. Percy’s chest puffs out a bit, knowing how he looks. The year away at college has given him time to grow, too. He’s a bit more muscular, he knows, from running laps with Jason, and swimming. The California sun has given him a nice tan and people at college have noticed. He’s taken up more than a few offers to ‘show him around the campus’. Jason’s never really pleased to be sexiled.

They join Leo on the couch, where Leo says, “Welcome back, bro. I hope college didn’t turn you into a douche.”

“Nah, I was one before college.” Leo laughs.

So it goes, the four of them watching TV and then eating pizza. Percy can almost forget Nico is not the hottest thing he’s ever seen, until halfway through the second Fast and Furious movie, while trying to adjust after another slice of pizza, Nico’s hand brushes his thigh. Percy breathes a sharp inhale, allows himself a look at Nico, who looks like he’s doing the same. He knows his face is hot, is pink.

Nico, the bastard, smirks.

He doesn’t move, places his hand between them, feeling the warmth of Percy’s thigh. Leo’s asleep next to them and Tyson’s focused on the movie. It stays there, a comfort and the bane of his _fucking existence_. Then the hand travels up his thigh, higher, until it reaches the waistband of his pants, where Nico’s fingers dance along the skin there.

_God_.

“I need another coke!” Percy says loudly, enough that Leo stirs next to him.

“Okay,” Tyson replies, confused.

“You know, I need one, too,” Nico says.

They both make their way to the kitchen, in silence and Percy’s body is already waiting for Nico’s touch, already used to it.

Nico takes the Coke when Percy hands it to him and takes a long, slow sip. His mouth is pink, wet, and Percy wants to kiss it. Nico leans in, close, crowds him against the counter and he smells so good. Something cool, woody, it reminds him of winter, the bite of it, but when Nico presses fingers on Percy’s hip, it burns.

“If I knew this was what it took for you to look at me like _that_ ,” Nico says slowly, “I’d have gotten a growth spurt ages ago.”

“And how do I look at you?”

Nico puts his lips against Percy’s ear. “Like you want to eat me.”

Percy moans. “You sadistic fuck, come _here_.”

He pulls Nico in, kisses him, like he means for it to bruise. Nico’s sloppy, inexperienced, and something in Percy preens, knowing he’s one of the first to lick into his mouth, to bite his bottom lip and make him moan, to make his mouth open, desperate for more.

Nico is eager and Percy is desperate. It’s not a surprise when Nico comes in closer that he can feel their erections, equally hard, press against each other. It makes Nico groan and Percy laugh.

“Oh, like you’re any better,” Nico says.

“Of course not,” Percy wraps one of his legs around Nico, so he can feel his clothed cock closer against his. God, it feels good. It’s been a while since he’s just been this desperate. “Have you seen yourself?”

Percy pushes, and pushes, makes sure Nico feels them rutting against each other. Nico is almost pliant in his arms, willing to be pulled in any direction and, man, if that isn’t exciting, wondering what else he can do to him.

“With your hair, oh-” Nico’s learned to push back, his hands underneath Percy’s shirt now. “And your lips, fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Percy pulls him in, his hand on Nico’s neck, kissing him deeply.

“I’m-”

“Do it.”

“You first.” Nico, with the smirk from earlier, brings one of his hands to the front of Percy’s pants, presses the heel of his hand against Percy’s cock, rubbing at him. It’s on this side of painful but so good. “ _Come_.”

And he does, in his underwear, his pants swallowed by Nico’s kisses. And Nico keeps going, taking advantage of Percy’s post-orgasmic haze, ruts against him, once, twice, and comes. His lips are red from biting, and man, Percy wishes he did some biting on that neck because when Nico arches, exposing the pale column of his throat, he’s hungry.

He doesn’t know how loud they were but considering he can still hear Vin Diesel yelling about family on the screen and Leo’s snoring, it seems safe.

Nico is still trying to catch his breath, his head on Percy’s shoulder, and Percy untangles his leg from his, but doesn’t let go. He settles for a hand in Nico’s hair, and another on his back. They stay like that for a while and Percy tries not to think about how comfortable this feels, even with the cum drying in his pants.

When Nico resurfaces, he gracefully exits Percy’s embrace, takes the now-room-temperature Coke and regains his composure. He kisses Percy one more time, barely a whisper of it, and smiles.

“Welcome home,” he says, and leaves.

Oh, yeah, Percy’s _fucked_.

He swears, even in the summers, he never saw Nico this much. Sure, he and Leo would stick around few times a month for video games or takeout nights, but he’d only hear about the kid when Tyson talks about it, most days. But, now, Nico’s around all the time. He says it’s because his dad and stepmom are renovating the house so Nico, “would rather not wake up with a mouth full of dry wall.” Percy tries not to think about what he’d _want_ to wake up with a mouth full of.

Leo comes over less frequently because his grandma is taking advantage of his summer to teach him old family recipes. Tyson, bless him, hasn’t really noticed anything different and no way is Percy going to tell his baby brother about the dirty things he gets up to with who is effectively his best friend. Besides, he’s gotten a really cool job at the mechanic’s in town that he’s really excited about. He’s gone Wednesdays and Fridays but somehow Nico still appears.

He comes over, wearing black and a smirk on his lips, presses Percy against the first vertical surface he can find, eager for a repeat. Percy’s already getting addicted and used to the taste of him, the sight of his mouth open, spit-slick and bitten red, the way his shirt rides up and is unceremoniously tugged over his head, revealing miles of pale skin that Percy proceeds to bite and mark. He always promises to not leave a mark anywhere Nico’s stepmother would notice but, man, the urge to sink his teeth into Nico’s neck, then lave it over with tongue is unbearable sometimes.

The first few times he came over, they never took off any clothes, but Percy’s more experienced than Nico, knows what to do with the human body and one by one, step by step, he takes off his shirt first and watches as Nico’s eyes darken, not sure if he’s allowed to touch; then his pants (always, always dark fabric whenever Nico comes over) and Nico sucks a mark on Percy’s hipbone; then his underwear.

“How are you this hot?” Nico will ask sometimes, between kisses, and Percy will laugh.

“How are _you_?” Because he is, because Percy is a sap and comes up with words like gorgeous, beautiful, _jesus christ you should be illegal_ in his head, but knows that it’s cheesy so makes do with making Nico come.

Nico, who likes his nipples played with, his hair tugged and the strokes around his cock hard and fast. He doesn’t know how to stop, always comes at least twice whenever he comes over and spends the rest of the time trying to find out how to make Percy moan in an empty house.

Turns out it’s: hollowing his cheeks around the tip of Percy’s cock, the smooth glide of Nico’s cock against his, the slow and steady movements of his hand, the way Nico’s voice turns husky and rough.

The first time Nico gives him a blowjob, Percy loses his goddamn mind. Not in terms of technique, Nico is sloppy and unrefined and there’s a touch of teeth there, but the sight of it -

Nico’s eyes blown wide, his cheekbones prominent under dim lighting, his hand around the parts that can’t fit in his mouth. His lips are plump, soft, and his cock is _in there_ , feeling Nico's tongue on the underside 

\- Percy coming takes him by surprise, so his lips are painted with come, dribbling out of his mouth.

“Fuck.” Percy pulls Nico up to him and kisses him.

“You taste weird,” Nico says with a deliberating expression, something like confusion and appreciation. A feeling bursts in Percy’s chest looking at him.

“You taste like _me_ ,” is all Percy can say.

Nico pushes at him, playful. “You’re a pig.”

Percy’s always confused about their arrangement whenever Nico leaves, which is always soon after they’ve both tired. He doesn’t stay for long, as if he’s scared to, as if he’s not allowed to, as if he’s not the same fourteen-year-old who stayed over their place when his dad and stepmom renewed their vows and ‘were being extra gross’. There is something in the way Nico carries himself that Percy doesn’t want him to leave. He wants to play video games with him on Tyson’s Xbox, wants him to teach him how to make proper pasta that doesn’t offend his Italian roots, to tell him what things he’s reading over the summer.

It’s not like Percy doesn’t try. He asks him about school, about his family, anything that will spill. But Nico just turns away and distracts him. This kid has got a chip on the shoulder the size as the iceberg that sank Titanic, jeez.

He tries to remember whatever information Tyson’s said about Nico over the years and only remembers a few tidbits, like about how Bianca and his mom died when he was a kid, how he joined robotics club because he felt it was something good to do with his hands, how, before he and Tyson were friends, he gave a hell of a withering stare to a bully who was picking on Tyson. All of this, and more, makes Percy wonder who this boy really is.

More than someone he loves seeing come apart under him, Nico seems like someone who needs a friend. He doesn’t remember much about Nico, that’s what really sucks, and Percy feels like an asshole. Nico is bright, all pale skin and stifled laughter, and as the haze lifts, for a second or two, he can actually _see_ Nico and he wants to know more, craves it. There are moments where Percy feels like apologizing, but never sure for what. But Nico withdraws from any talk outside of sex, outside of this weird lustful haze they’ve concocted, doesn’t really stay for dinner anymore. Maybe Nico’s not into anything serious, knows Percy will be going back to California in a matter of months, so he doesn’t stick around.

Percy pretends it doesn’t hurt him to think that.

All in all, the first month of summer break is good. His mom is showing now and Percy has taken up the habit of talking to her stomach, which freaks his mom out (“Percy, if you go on about your opinions about The Last Jedi to my stomach _one more time_ -!”)

He hangs out with Tyson and drops him off at his job, listens to his excited rants and how cool it is Dad is going to come over and visit soon. Grover invites him to listen to his band practice, then take him out for vegan snacks and deep talks about institutionalized racism and climate change. Annabeth invites him to stay over her place some nights and they’ll gossip about the girls and boys in college they think are cute. It’s so great to have bi exes, why doesn’t everyone do it?

Annabeth is in the middle of talking about this girl, Reyna, who sounds absolutely terrifying and absolutely Annabeth’s type (outside of the obvious category of the dumb, dark-haired, green-eyed himbos which include Percy, well, actually, is made up entirely of Percy) when he gets a text. From Nico. They don’t text, it’s one of the Unspoken Rules, even if Percy will occasionally want to send him a picture of a cute raccoon that bears a remarkable resemblance to Nico.

[come over tomorrow nite]

[dnt u mean CUM over]

[lolol]

[youre an idiot]

[das no way to ask a gentleman caller to ur place]

[lucky youre not a GENTLEMAN]

[come over. dad stepmom and hazel will be gone]

[kewl]

[why…do I find you attractive]

[til morrow, sweet thang]

Annabeth throws a pillow at his face. “Stop sexting whoever that is and listen to me!”

It's not a date, he keeps telling himself, standing in front of Nico's house, but he still can't. stop. fidgeting. He worried about what to wear to the house, not too casual because then it seemed like he didn't care but not too formal because he doesn't want to pressure Nico and nothing he wouldn't be caught fucking in. You know, just in case. The house is huge. He knew Nico's dad was loaded, some hot shot lawyer in the city, but damn, Percy's bike locked outside of their gate seems like it could be crushed by the weight of this ginormous house. He rings the doorbell, expecting Nico to come, the personification of his wet dreams (especially as of late) but gets a handful of what could only be described as Nico as a small baby animal. 

"Eughh," Nico grumbles. He's got a big fleece blanket wrapped around him, his nose is red, so is most of his face, his hair is a mess and all Percy can think is _cute cute cute oh god he's_ cute. 

"Usually I get a better reaction."

"I'm sorry I didn't text you. I'm sick."

"I can see that, dude." 

Nico lets out a small smile and his entire body goes _abort ABORT_. But his brain, who is still stuck on how Nico looks, cold and in need of some soup, stays rooted. 

"You should go. I really can't suck your dick tonight," he says. 

"Uh, you know my mom is a nurse, right? I know all the tricks to making you all better." He does, his mom never took him to the doctor's when they couldn't afford to so she always had home remedies ready whenever Percy developed so much as a sniffle in the apartment. 

Hope flashes on Nico's face. "Yeah?"

"Duh. The first step is getting you to your room and putting on something comforting with hot people to ogle at. My personal preference was always Xena, but we can look at some Grade A man butt tonight." Percy has his hands on Nico's shoulders, leading him back into the house and Nico just...lets it happen.

And he can somehow get it. The house, though big, doesn't really have any signs of home in it. The closest thing are these gigantic paintings of the family with serious looks on their faces. Nico looks small in one of them, and his mother and sister are still alive, he's the only one with a whisper of a smile. The other one, Nico's stepmom and Hazel are in it and Nico's a lot more somber, his hand on his dad's shoulder. Something tells Percy that no one has given this kid soup in a long while. 

Nico's room isn't that much better, the decor seems dipped in black, but the mess makes it feel lived in. The TV is paused on some show Percy doesn't recognize. "I'm rewatching Merlin." 

"Never saw it, you can catch me right up." 

Nico looks tiny when he asks, "You're staying?"

"Yeah, man," Percy says. "Didn't think I'd leave you in your time of need, did you? I'll commandeer your kitchen for some tea and order the best chicken noodle soup in New York. Be right back." 

The kitchen is, unsurprisingly, huge, but he manages two cups of mint tea with some honey and lemon and orders the soup from his phone. He'd make it himself - his mom taught him how - but there's no way he's going to make a mess of this expensive kitchen with its two (??) Nespresso machines and stainless steel ovens and organic quinoa and 99% dark chocolate. Part of him wants to (the part that goes _eat. the rich._ ) but he actually likes Nico. 

He finds Nico with just his head and little feet ( _so. cute._ ) popping out of what seems to be layers of blankets around him. "Can you even breathe with that on you?"

"Fuck off, I'm cold." 

Percy spots a dresser and rummages for a pair of socks - with skulls on them, because he knows Nico's aesthetic- and proceeds to put them on Nico's feet.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking care of you, dummy, now shove over." He doesn't need to, technically, the bed is big enough for the two of them but Percy has an idea. Wordlessly, he asks if it's okay with Nico if he gets closer, if he sheds a layer off him and Nico nods, so Percy finds himself with an armful of Nico, his head underneath his chin, his arms around his body and their legs tangled together. They've never really cuddled, only for a few moments before Nico stands to leave, but this is somehow infinitely better, even with Nico's clammy skin. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Nico nuzzles closer to him. 

"Good, now tell me what's up with this show. There's a talking dragon." 

Nico proceeds to tell him that Arthur is Merlin's destiny ("That's gay." "Yeah, it is.") and they save each other a whole bunch. Percy likes the show fine, but focuses more on Nico, on holding him, on making him drink tea and, later, eat soup. They don't kiss, they don't talk about how they're not really friends nor are they boyfriends, that this is the longest amount of time either of them have spent alone together without dicks involved. Percy doesn't talk about how much he likes it, Nico's incessant rants about Merlin fondly, the return of some colour on his face, Nico's hand in his when they cuddle. But he wants to. He wants more of this, somehow. He wants to finish the whole five seasons on Merlin with Nico, then watch the longest running show in the world with him, just for more times like these. 

"You smell like the ocean," Nico says at some point, high on good soup and painkillers, nosing at Percy's neck. 

"You smell like death." 

There's a ghost of bigger laughter on Nico's face, before he falls asleep on Percy's chest. And Percy's heart blooms with something he can't name. He allows himself a little bit more time before he rationalizes leaving. 

After, he doesn't see Nico for close to two weeks. 

Percy tries to ask Tyson about it but his baby brother just shrugs. "He's probably just busy." He doesn't think it's a big deal, they didn't really see each other every day in the summer anyway. Nico has a habit of disappearing, Tyson says, when things are hard. When Bianca and his mom died, he didn't go to school for a whole week. "I try to be his friend," Tyson says. "But I think he's still lonely."

"Yeah, me, too, bud." 

Percy admittedly surprising concern for Nico makes Tyson feel like he could be a better friend so he sets off to make a care package for Nico, fills it with black nail polish and Mythomagic cards (that Tyson hand drew and are probably worthless in the game). When Tyson wants to deliver it, Percy offers, says he's going to see Grover later anyway. 

The butler (!!!) says Mister Nico can't come to the door at the moment but he'll be happy to pass along the package. It's evening when Percy comes to the house so the lights are on in the house. The one in Nico's in on so, at least he knows Nico's alive and using the light to read or something. Percy gets the strongest urge to go back to the door and knock. But what would he say? _Hello, I'm Nico's friend's brother and I occasionally get him off and I might have feelings for him and I'm just worried I just want him around I miss him._ So he glances up one more time and leaves. 

This is better. Maybe Nico's right to call off whatever they had. 

Doesn't mean it hurts any less. 

He doesn't tell his friends because it feels wrong to spill a secret that wasn't just his but Grover and Annabeth notice, somehow. They ask him what's up and he goes, nothing. They're willing to let it slide because Percy's normal most of the time. He'll just suddenly brood a few minutes of their hang out. 

One night, a few days after he dropped off Tyson's package, he finds Nico on the foot of his bed. 

"What the _fuck_ ," he nearly yells. He closes the door behind him.

"Sorry!" Nico stands abruptly. "Sorry. Tyson let me in."

"Why aren't you with him? He's downstairs."

"Yeah, I told him thank you for the care package," Nico says. "Though he's not the only one who contributed, was he?" 

Percy's face feels warm. In Nico's hand, a small, miniature trinket the shape of an arrow.

It slipped out one day, before Nico left, how he wants to try archery as a sport because Bianca was an archer. "I didn't touch her bow after she died, but, I dunno, I'd like it. Bianca would, too," he said, dreamily, his fingers tracing patterns of arrows on Percy's skin. 

"I thought- I thought you'd like it," Percy says. "Thought it'd make you happy." 

But it seems to have given the exact opposite. Nico doesn't smile, he sighs, lands back on Percy's bed. Percy wants to reach out. "You know, I didn't meet you from Tyson. I met you before. And I know you don't...you don't remember. I was a kid, and I wasn't really friends with Tyson yet." 

At the back of his mind, he remembers. This small kid, pale, excited. "You were being bullied."

"Yeah," Nico says. "That jackass Bryce. Threw all my Mythomagic cards on the floor. You stepped in and punched him in the face." 

"He deserved it."

"Yeah," but he still sounds sad. "You said if anyone ever came at me again, you'd stop them. But you just...forgot me. And I get it, you were almost thirteen and probably didn't want little kids following you, calling hero worship, but I still had the biggest crush on you. But that same year, Bianca and my mom...I dunno, it felt like everyone just left me.

So I grew up as this sad, weird gay kid who lost his mom and sister, close enough to you that I could see but far enough I was never really your friend. When this -this whole thing- started, I thought, there's no fucking way Percy Jackson would want to spend time with me if I didn't get a growth spurt and undercut. If this is the only way to have you, then I'll do it. told myself that was fine, I'm cool with that. I guess, I wasn't, not really." 

"Oh, man."

Percy doesn't wait, he lunges forward and captures Nico in a strong hug. "I'm sorry," he keeps saying. "I'm so _so_ sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you then, but I'm gonna be there now." 

"Because you think it'll make me happy," Nico says, full of wonder. 

"Yeah," Percy says into his neck. "Because _I_ wanna make you happy." 

They pull away and Percy looks into his eyes, for what seems to be the first time. They're brown, warm. 

"You're gorgeous," Percy says. "Like, seriously, sex on a stick. That black hair, those lips, jesus, it's a wonder I'm not dead yet. But that is not the only reason I want to be with you. I'm sorry if the way I treated you ever made you feel like you were just a booty call. But, for the record, you always tried to leave." 

Nico laughs. "Guess it's also my fault. Just never thought you'd want me."

"I do. Wanna hear all your opinions on all possible BBC shows and teach me how to play Mythomagic and how you get your hair to look like that. Alright?"

"Alright."

Percy puts his forehead against Nico's. "Maybe alright will be our always."

"You dumbass." 

Nico is the one to press them together, putting his lips on Percy's. Somewhere along their talk, Nico's started crying and Percy can taste the salt. He makes it his mission to chase it away, find the taste underneath, that something woody, that's solely Nico. Percy puts a hand on Nico's waist, insistent. He's more than happy to make this a heavy makeout session, no dicks allowed (though his is starting to spring to attention) but Nico devours him, licks into his mouth and moans. He lifts himself up and straddles Percy, legs on either side of him and, man, is that a view. 

"We can slow down, if you want," Percy says, his hands unmoving, until Nico says it's okay. He has to know. _Nico_ has to know, this is not just a fuck buddy thing, not anymore. There is no one else who burns Percy like him. He hopes his eyes, wet with wonder and something that feels like adoration, convey that enough. 

"No," Nico says. "I've waited long enough." 

Percy groans and lets Nico tug both of their shirts off. Percy might be older, wiser, more experienced, but Nico has all the power here. Percy's helpless. Has been, since that first night.

"Jeez, you've never been this eager," Percy says between heated, hurried kisses. 

"Percy Jackson likes me. He's a dumb sap who likes me," Nico says and there he is, the boy underneath five layers of sadness, loneliness and quick remarks, bubbling up in a laugh. "That's enough to give anyone a boner." 

"Percy Jackson does like you," Percy tries to make it sound as earnest as he can. "He would like you more if you would hurry _the fuck_ up." 

He pushes Percy back to the bed but, while standing, he takes off his black jeans and underwear. Percy is already acquainted with the sight of Nico's body but there is something different tonight, those growing muscles and pale skin, the long cock, hard against his stomach, all his to touch. Before he can, Nico is tugging Percy's pants and boxers down, kissing down along his skin. They make eye contact and Percy whimpers. 

"C'mere." Nico obeys, coming up to kiss him and Percy flips them. "Let me take care of you, yeah?"

Nico nods and lets Percy explore his body. They've never really done this before, taken their time. It's been quick handjobs and frottage and Percy likes the urgency of that, too, but something about having Nico beneath him, expectant and waiting, revs him up. Percy kisses his neck and Nico must've noticed his obsession because he says, "Go ahead. Give me a mark." 

"People will see." 

"I don't care." Defiance is in his eyes. "Do you?"

"Fuck no."

And goes to town. His teeth bite and scratch along the arch of his throat, the tendons of it, the pale skin where neck meets shoulder. He makes sure to go over it with tender kisses, but that doesn't do anything for Nico's desperation. By the time Nico's neck and collarbones are a goddamn scene, he's a whimpering mess. Percy's not any better. All the red and purpling marks on him. 

Percy already can't wait until they heal over so he can do it all over again. 

He kisses down Nico's body and is struck with the reality that he's never had Nico's cock in his mouth. But there it is, staring at him in the face, red and at the ready. Percy makes sure Nico's looking as he gives a few tentative licks at the head before going down, swallowing around Nico's cock. It's not much thicker than Percy's but a bit longer and it makes him _want_. He loves giving blowjobs, he really does, it's something about giving and receiving power, to be at someone's mercy, to have his usually talkative mouth full of cock. It makes him heady. He could turn Nico into a mess and Nico could make him submit. 

"Could you-"

"What?" Shit, his voice is already rough. 

"Fingers." 

Oh, fuck, this kid. Percy can't get to the lube in the bedside drawer fast enough. He coats his fingers with it, makes sure it's enough and puts his mouth around Nico's cock again as he pushes a finger in. Fuck. It's warm, and tight, and Percy feels like he's on fire, suspecting he is the only person besides Nico to put his fingers in him. Man, everyone's missing out. 

"Another," Nico rasps out. 

"You got it, oh my _god_." 

Two of his fingers scissoring in, his mouth around Nico's cock - Percy's in heaven. 

"Kiss me," Nico orders and Percy does, Percy's helpless, that's been established, man, Nico could make him do anything. Nico talks in a half moan half speech voice. "Sometimes, I do this. And imagine it's your cock." 

"Fucking hell, Nico." Percy's cock is so hard he's going to die. "It will be. Shit, there's no way I'm not getting in you. And one day, I'll show you how to fuck _me_." 

"You can't just _say that_ with your fingers in my _ass_." 

"I want you to come." Percy uses his hand to stroke Nico's cock, and puts his mouth on any part of Nico's skin available to him, sucks. He glances up one more time to Nico and it's done, he's gone, blown out in the stratosphere and jesus, it's a sight. 

Percy pulls out his fingers slowly and he's already so close. He only has to stroke himself with the same hand that's covered in Nico's cum (and, man, that's another level of _hot_ ) with three rough pulls, with his mouth over Nico's body, and comes, all over Nico's stomach. 

He collapses, sticky and bone tired on top of Nico, with a soft, " _Fuck_." 

He feels Nico laugh against him and he's addicted to it. 

"Tissues," Percy says, "on the drawer." 

Nico cleans them up wordlessly, as much as he can, and Percy snuggles against him, pulling him in a cuddle. 

"We're gross," Nico says. "We should shower."

"Five minutes." Nico is just so warm, he smells like him. "I just wanna cuddle with my boyfriend a bit more." 

Nico stills. " _Boyfriend_."

Percy realizes what he just said. He shoots up. "Oh, man, I'm sorry. It's just the orgasm talking. We don't need to be -I mean, I'd like it, but I know it's complicated and you're going to college next year but -man, I like you, you know I like you, right? We can be -whatever you want. No problemo. I'm chill." 

"You clearly aren't." Nico looks downright fond and it's giving Percy a heart boner. "I've had a crush on you for ages."

"I know." 

"You didn't notice me before."

"No," Percy admits. "But I'm noticing you now. And, man, can I tell you, it's a goddamn marvel. And I give you permission to punch me anytime you want cos I was an asshole before."

Nico punches his arm, but it's not hard, and his hand curls around Percy's bicep afterwards. " _Boyfriend_." 

Percy smiles, he knows it probably looks weird, but he can't help it. "You make me stupid." 

"You're already-"

"Don't, it's too easy."

"Just like you." 

" _Nico_."

Tyson thinks them dating is the best thing since grilled cheese. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really just said slut!percy rights


End file.
